


Sing Me To Sleep

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Dating, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky x reader. Reader calms Bucky down after a nightmare and he asks him to sing him his "lullaby": "True Colors" a la Marina and the Diamonds cover version (check it out it's beautiful).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me To Sleep

You shuffle blearily out of the bathroom with a yawn, making your way into the kitchen for a glass of water. You knew it was sometime in the morning, probably two or 3, you were too tired to check. As you turn to walk down the hallway of the tower to your room, you hear a scream that sends your heart racing and the glass dropping from your hands, spilling onto the floor. You know that scream and your heart sinks. “Bucky,” you whisper in a panic, jolting out of your lethargy and fully alert as you dart down the hallway toward your bedroom.

You open and shut the door as quickly and quietly as possible, turning to your bed to see a familiar yet still unnerving sight: your boyfriend covered in sweat, shaking in a huddled ball against your bed frame as frantic words of English and Russian fall from him in a torrent of panic.

You fling yourself onto the bed next to him as he bites down on his knuckles. You tear his hand out of his teeth and bring his head to your chest. “Hey, Buck, Buck, hey, I’m here, babe, you’re safe,” you murmur, planting a rapid succession of gentle kisses to his forehead and smoothing away strands of his damp, brown hair. “It’s ok, I got you.”

“I did it, I’m so sorry, I killed those people, I killed them all and I didn’t even care. I killed you, I killed you too, I’m so sorry” he moans, his voice distorted with his shallow breathing. “You died because of me,” he hisses as he clutches at his hair.

You fight to untangle his fingers and it’s hard, but you won’t sit there and let him destroy himself. You finally bring his head up to face you but he still won’t meet your gaze, tears spilling out of his bright eyes. “Bucky, look at me,” you say firmly. “Please, Bucky, babe, look at me.” The desperation in your voice seems to break through to him and he lifts his gaze to meet yours.

“It was just a dream, Buck. It was just another nightmare. I love you so much and you’re safe, ok? You haven’t hurt anyone since you came to us,’ you say soothingly. “I’m alive and right here, with you, my handsome and smart and brave boyfriend.” You wrap your arms around his neck and rub his back, your heart sinking once again as you realize how sweat-soaked the fabric of his t-shirt is once more. You hated that you couldn’t stop the nightmares from coming, that all you could do was comfort him after the fact.

He tightens his arms around your waist, nearly cutting off your breathing, but you let him take this moment to really feel your presence, the confirmation that you are still there and alive and with him. “It was so real,” he mutters. “I thought I killed you. I - I woke up and you weren’t here and -”

You plant your lips on his, lovingly but with a fierce edge. You pull back after a few seconds and see that the confusion and panic on his face is lessened, replaced by unimaginable sadness and frustration. You rub away his tear tracks gently as he bites his lip. “I’m here, Bucky. I’m right here. It’s ok, we’re both safe and we’re together.” You wait until he gives a curt nod, your hands sliding up under the fabric of his shirt, his eyes closing at the touch of your warm hands, allowing you to bring the shirt up over his head and use it as a makeshift towel to wipe the sweat off his torso.

You toss the shirt onto the floor and rub his shoulder, his face etched into lines of despair. “Do you want me to go sleep on the couch?” You ask softly – sometimes after his nightmares, Bucky’s asked you to leave, fearing that he might wake up again as the Winter Soldier. It had yet to happen, but you understood that he was just trying to protect you.

He doesn’t say anything, which you take as a “yes,” squeezing his hand and planting a kiss on his cheek before starting to slide off the bed. You’re surprised when he catches your wrist, staring at you beseechingly and shaking his head. “Stay, please,” he says quietly, his voice cracking slightly under the strain of emotion.

You give him a soft smile. “I’d love to.” You gesture to your chest and he lays his head on you, exhaling with exhaustion and relief as you run your fingers through his hair. “I love you, Buck. You’re gonna be OK,” you whisper, your own voice heavy with emotion.

“I love you too,” he says wearily, reaching for your hand and pressing your knuckles to his lips.

You both sit in silence for a few seconds as you slowly work your hands through his hair. Bucky’s head turns suddenly and you look at him in concern. He looks at you nervously before asking quietly, “Can you sing that lullaby? It’s been awhile.”

You relax at the request, nodding and brushing your lips over his. “Of course, love” you whisper tenderly. The first time he had a nightmare months ago, you sang to him, but he had only asked for it when he was really upset – as if he didn’t want to inconvenience you, even though you constantly told him you didn’t mind at all.

You clear your throat and stare down at Bucky adoringly, your hands continuing to stroke his brown locks as you start to sing, your voice soft but clear, ringing with beauty and sincerity through the dark.

You with the sad eyes  
Don’t be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
Its hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small

But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that’s why I love you  
So don’t be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful

Show me a smile then  
Don’t be unhappy, can’t remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you’ve taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I’ll be there

You repeat the chorus and when you finish, you look down to see Bucky’s eyes shut, another tear track running down his face, but this time, the corner of his mouth is turned up slightly.You smile yourself and lean back slowly, trying to not disturb him. He startles you, though, murmuring a muffled, “I love you. Don’t know what I’d do without you.”You run a hand down his arm, settling in yourself as you let your eyes shut. “I love you too, Buck. Get some sleep, OK?”You both pass out like this, drained from the night’s events but lulled by the solace of the true love between you, through all things.


End file.
